snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chesna Lovinia
Chesna Lovinia 'is a major character from Sugar Bits. Chesna is the princess of Lovinia and the fiancée of Gene'Comic Page: Love has arrived. She was introduced in Chapter 7. Story When Julie was waiting for the pizza boy, someone called at the door. Expecting the pizza boy, she answered the door only be surprised when she saw who their guest is. While Licorice tried to reveal to Gene that she's the split-personality of Ginger, Julie came to inform Gene that they had a guest. But before she can reveal the identity of the visitor, Julie realized that Chesna was standing behind her, on the fountain. When Julie tried to introduce the Princess, Chesna interrupted her by stating that she didn't need a formal introduction, as her presence spoke for itself. She continued by hugging Gene, calling him her fiancé, much to the displeasal of Licorice. She was invited for Dinner by Gene. For while it was very quiet at the table, before Gene asked Chesna why she came to Dystopius. She ignored his question however to ask Licorice how Hansel was doing, before tried to change the subject to the death of Ginger's mother. This was to the displeasure of Gene, who tried to interrupt her by restating his question. This resulted in bickering before Chesna reveals that she came to Dystopius, to meet Barney. B Barrington AKA Mr. Boobear. Gene stated that Boobear was a wanted fugitive, while Chesna reacts by calling him an "interesting case" and perfect for her Army of Love and The Brigde of Light Project. Despite Gene protests, she continued by explaining that the Brigde of Light is a project by the Five Queens that supposed the unite the worlds under their banner. Gene made it clear that he opposed such plans since their idea of "Salvation" sounded alot like "Subjugation". She downplayed his concerns, stating that it is for the greater good. Personality Chesna has a dominant personality'Comic Page:' Just some catching up, Sugar Bits, who loves to be in control. She care little for protocol'Comic Page:' Love has arrived, Sugar BitsComic Page: Cloudy with a chance of…, Sugar Bits. She had a rhetoric talent, knowing who to lure people into a conversation'Comic Page:' Just some catching up, Sugar Bits. In a conversation, she always keeps control over the situation, relying on witty remarks to undermine her opponents'Comic Page:' Cloudy with a chance of…, Sugar Bits. She has a tendency to use nicknames in addressing people'Comic Page:' Cloudy with a chance of…, Sugar Bits. She strongly believes in her cause and is more then able to defend her ideas'Comic Page:' What bridges are made of, Sugar Bits. For the execution of her plans, she doesn't care who someone is, rather than what they can do for her'Comic Page:' What bridges are made of, Sugar Bits. She wears her mantra, Love Conquers All, on her sleeves, believing it give her supreme power'Comic Page:' What bridges are made of, Sugar Bits. She even goes so far to say that it can conquer death'Comic Page:' Some Privacy Please, Sugar Bits. She doesn't like it however when people call her Lady Love, claiming that the title of Lady Love belonged to her late mother'Comic Page:' Cloudy with a chance of…, Sugar Bits. Sexuality Chesna is believed to be heterosexual, as she is the fiancée of Gene'Comic Page:' Love has arrived, Sugar Bits but it is implied that the marriage is an arrangement, making it harder to make certain claims about her sexuality. Appearance Chesna has ginger hair with crown, and tied curly into two ponytails and has pink heart eyes. She normally wears a china cloth inside of her brown jacket and wears pink boots. Her suit is decorated with hearts, the insignia of Lovinia. Trivia *As stated by her title, Chesna Lovinia the eightteenth, is the eightteenth princess of Lovinia, to bear the name Chesna. References }} Category:Female Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Original Character Category:Protected Category:Royalty Category:Human Category:Princess Category:Monarch